Carl Manfred
Carl Manfred is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a celebrated painter and owner of the android Markus. He is an old man who can't use his legs, so Markus takes care of him. Carl treats Markus as if he were like a son, teaching him to paint, exposing him to literature and music; developing his spirit a little each day. Biography Pre-game Carl Manfred was born July 13, 1963.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Carl is an artist and painter. He became the leading figurehead of the "Neo-Symbolist movement" in the 2020s. After a years-long proliferate period, Carl fell into a dark period marred by alcohol and drugs (possibly after the accident, see below). As far as the public knows, Carl apparently had returned to work some months before November 2038.Detroit Today #28, "Famous Detroit Painter Dies" Carl has a son named Leo, born in 2010 from a short affair with a fan. Carl acknowledged Leo as his son and paid child support, but didn't see him until Leo was a teenager. They have a strained relationship due to Leo's drug-use and constant asking for money, as well as Leo's animosity towards Carl's android Markus, who Leo feels Carl favors. At some point Carl was in a severe accident, losing the use of his legs and becoming a wheelchair user. For several years afterwards, Carl became reclusive and depressed. His friend Elijah Kamski, founder of CyberLife, gifted him an RK200 prototype android, Markus, as a caretaker and companion for the aged and disabled Carl. Under Markus' care, Carl recovered his motivation to life and painting. Carl treats his android kindly and fatherly, interacting with and mentoring him as if Markus were human.Carl slowly cultivates an attachment to Markus and develops a father-son relationship with Markus; in turn, Markus's presence helps him gradually regain a taste of life. Unconditionally devoted to Carl, Markus heeds his advice on studying literature and music, also listening to his philosophies and warnings about the world. In 2038, Carl lives in a house at the address 8941 Lafayette Avenue, Detroit. The Painter In Chapter "The Painter", he is seen resting in his bed. Markus comes inside to greet him and tell him to wake up. He will talk to Markus and he can notice his clothes all beaten up if Markus was beaten up by the protesters. Markus will help him out of bed and place him into his wheelchair and will go down stairs. Markus will serve him his breakfast and tells him to turn on the television. He will tell Markus to go find something to do. Markus has the choice to read a book, play chess with him or play the piano. Carl will come over to Markus and make a comment. He will then tell Markus someday he will past away and not be able to take care of Markus. Carl will then ask Markus to take him to the backyard. Carl will work on his artwork. He will then tell Markus to paint something. Markus will paint what is around him and Carl will tell him to paint something original. Carl will comment on Markus's masterpiece. Then his son Leo, will come in high on drugs and ask for money. Carl will ask him what happened to the money he gave to Leo and figure that Leo bought drugs. He will refuse to give Leo more money. Leo gets angry and attacks Markus. Carl will tell him that's enough. Leo will say to his father that he only cares about Markus and not his own son and Leo walks out. "The Painter" Broken In Chapter "Broken", Carl and Markus return from the Museum of Modern Art later at night. His son Leo breaks into his house to steal some artwork for money. Carl tells Markus to ask Leo to leave the house. Leo is angry that his father cares about Markus and decides to hit Markus. Carl tells Markus not to defend himself. If the player follows Carl's order, Carl will die from a heart attack ("fatal cardiac event"). If Markus fights back, Leo will be injured and Carl will tell him to run away before the police arrive."Broken" If Carl dies, an auction of a collection of his paintings in the following weeks is announced. Night of the Soul If Carl is alive, he is lying in a hospital bed in his home. Markus arrives at his house, where an android caretaker tells him he does not want any visitors and his condition is weak. Markus will beg the android to let him in. Carl will be happy to see him. Markus can talk to him about his problems and he will give advice. If Markus's comments are violent and show hatred, Carl will say he is not the Markus he once knew. He will die from cardiac arrest if Markus continues making violent comments. If the conversation isn't violent, he will tell him that Markus is like a son to him and that Markus has courage. He will then will go back to sleep and Markus leaves. "Night of the Soul" If Carl is dead, Markus will visit the graveyard to see his tombstone and talk to him for advice."Night of the Soul" When he leaves, he crosses paths with Leo, who appears to be visiting the grave as well. The two do not interact. Chapters *The Painter *Broken *Night of the Soul (Alive or dead determinant in "Broken") Appearance Carl has grey hair, brown eyes, and several moles which most notably appear on the side of his forehead. He also has tattoos that cover both of his arms; the left has a geometric design while the right arm seems to be more detailed. In "The Painter," he is seen to be wearing a black shirt with blue pants. After he finishes his shower, he wears a dark blue cardigan with beige pants and a snake-like patterned scarf. After his party at the Museum of Modern Art, he wore a brown coat with a dark red tux jacket and a detailed scarf. He also wears dark denim pants with black shoes. Personality TBA Gallery Carl PSN avatar.png|Carl's PSN avatar Carl manfred Xh4nWfWuAPA.jpg Carl manfred TpfBzLmQjEc.jpg Notes *During "The Painter," Markus mentions that Carl's retrospective art is on display at the Museum of Modern Art. *Fans have noted Carl's resemblance to deceased Playboy founder Hugh Hefner. *Lance Henriksen is widely known for portraying the famous android Bishop in the movie Aliens. *He has a painting dedicated to Markus in "Night of the Soul." References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males